Be better please
by Nopebowir
Summary: "tetsu..." "siapa?" kenapa ini harus terjadi pada keluarga kami? Apakah salah jika keluarga kami harmonis? mengapa wanita itu harus datang kekehidupan tou-san? Lalu mengapa tou-san tidak menahan mereka? Tou-san tahu aku rindu kasih sayang ibu Kaa-san tahu aku rindu kasih sayang tou-san Don't like, don't read!


**Be better, please...**

**Author : Nopebowir**

**Desclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Pairing : Belum terpikirkan**

**Warning : ooc, pasaran, dll..**

**Genre : Family *maybe..**

"selamat membaca"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano.. Nii-san, apa nii-san bisa bantu tetsu?" tanya seorang anak kecil, yang sedang duduk di kelas 1 sd. Ia memegang sesuatu dibelakang bajunya.

"Apapun untuk adikku yang manis ini!" seru seorang anak bersurai scarlet, sambil mengusap-usap rambut anak kecil barusan. Akashi Seiijuro, nama anak bersurai scarlet itu.

Sedang adiknya bernama Akashi Tetsuya. Tetsuya adalah seorang bocah bersurai biru muda, serupa dengan warna bola matanya yang besar itu. Seiijuro dan Tetsuya sendiri hanya berbeda 3 tahun. Seiijuro sendiri sedang duduk di kelas 3 sd. Ya, benar seiijuro dan akashi adalah kakak-adik kandung.

"Aaa... Boleh aku pinjam uang nii-san? Tenang saja nii-san Te-tet-tetsu akan mengembalikannya nanti setelah uang tabungan tetsuya cukup. Sekarang tabungan tetsu belum cukup. Onegai nii-san..." mohon tetsuya dengan binar matanya yang memohon sangat untuk dikabulkan.

"Souka... Pinjam uang? Buat apa, tetsu?" tanya seiijuroo dengan herannya. Tidak biasanya tetsu meminjam uang.

"Eehh.. Ano itu tadi foto keluarga kita yang ada dikamar tetsu pecah, tetsu tak sengaja memecahkannya. Foto tadi tersenggol oleh tetsu dan akhirnya kacanya pecah. Makanya tetsu ingin meminjam uang nii-san untuk memperbaiki foto ini." Tetsuya menyodorkan foto yang ada dibelakangnya tadi itu kepada seiijuro.

Seiijuro mengambil foto itu dari tangan tetsuya. Ia memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Sebenarnya foto itu tidak terlalu parah pecahnya hanya retak ditengah, retak tersebut seolah mengetakan Ayahnya dan ibunya akan berpisah, begitu juga tetsuya dan seiijuroo. Namun seiijuro berharap agar itu yidak terjadi. Posisi dalam foto itu adalah ayah akashi, Akashi Seiishiro berada di kanan menggandeng istrinya yang bersurai biru muda yaitu Akashi Tsunarai yang berada disebelahnya. Begitu juga anak kecil yang berada di pangkuan mereka masing-masing. Tetsuya dipangkuan ibunya, dan seiijuro dipangkuan ayahnya. Posisi akashi sedang berpelukan dengan tetsuya, begitu juga tetsuya. Harmonisnya keluarga ini.

"Tapi ini hanya retak tetsuya, kita bisa menggantinya nan-" suara seiijuro berhenti saat ia mendengar keributan di luar ruang baca mereka, yang kebetulan berada didekat ruang keluarga.

"INI HANYA SALAH PAHAM TSUNARAI! MENGERTILAH!" teriakan seorang laki-laki dewasa, sepertinya ayah seiijuro dan tetsuya.

"SALAH PAHAM HAH? SALAH PAHAM KATAMU! AKU LIHAT SENDIRI KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN WANITA ITU DICAFE! KAU JAHAT AKASHI! AKU BENCI KAU!" teriak seorang perempuan dewasa juga, dan seiijuro tahu suara ini adalah suara ibu mereka.

"AKU PUN MEMBENCI MU! AKU MELIHATMU JUGA BERPELUKAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN DI CAFE! KAU KIRA HANYA AKU YANG BERSALAH DISINI KAU PUN SALAH!"

"A-a-a-ap-APA? Kau salah paham! Ia temanku saat sma, kami hanya bertemu dan mengadakan bisnis bersama, karena melepas rindu aku pun memeluknya.." suara perempuan itu melemah.

"Terserah apa yang kau kata, aku tidak akan percaya. Sepertinya hubungan kita tidak bisa kita pertahankan lagi, lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini! Cepat! Dan jangan bawa seiijuro dan tetsuya! Mereka akan bersamaku!" suara pria itu juga melemah namun nada tegas bisa ditangkap diseiap kata-katanya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini secepatnya! Secepat yang kau mau! Tunggu! Apa hakmu hah melarangku membawa mereka! Mereka darah dagingku! Aku yang melahirkan mereka! Mereka akan ikut denganku!"

"Tidak! Kau tau mereka juga darah dagingku. Mereka akan bersamaku, mereka masih kecil. Apalagi tetsuya, tubuhnya lemah. jadi biarkan ia bersama ku."

"Tidak adil! Oke supaya adil, aku akan membawa tetsuya! Biarkan seiijuro bersamamu, karena ia anak sulung dan ia calon pewaris perusahaanmu!"

"Tapi... Baiklah, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan tetsuya!" lalu terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tou-san..." suara kecil itu memecah keheningan mereka.

"Tetsu, nak! Mengapa tetsu belum tidur sayang? Apa tetsu mimpi buruk? Ayo, tou-san anatar tetsu kekamar dan tou-san akan bacakan buku cerita pada tetsu." Ajak seiishiro sambil membungkuk dan mengusap surai biru tetsuya.

"Kaa-san..."

"Tetsu, cepat masuk kamar sayang. Ayah dan ibu ada urusan penting. Kau bisa tidur dengan seii-nii ne?" sang ibu berbicara dengan lembut sambil mengusap surai biru tetsuya.

"Jangan berpisah tou-san, kaa-chan..." raut tetsu berubah semakin sedih,begitu juga seiijuro yang berada dibelakangnya.

Setelah itu...

.

.

.

"haah... haah... haah.. Mimpi itu lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras. Ia memegang kalung yang entah sejak kapan ia pakai, kalung itu berinisial AT pada liontinnya. Kalung itu terbuat dari perak, dengan bentuk untaiannya yaitu bentuk rantai.

Tetsuya bangun dari mimpinya tadi, setelah itu ia langsung bergegas mempersiapkan untuk sekolah. Remaja ini tak lupa mengusap dan mencium foto yang ada di ruang tamu. Foto seorang wanita yang serupaa dengan dirinya.

"Ohayou kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu kaa-san. Jaa.. Doakan tetsu supaya hari ini berjalan baik." Tetsuya pun pergi dari apartementnya yang ia tinggali sendiri sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartement itu sebelum ia bergegas.

.

.

.

'SMA SEIRIN' begitulah tulisan nama sekolah itu. Ya, tetsu sekarang sekolah swasta yang cukup populer. Belum populer sekali karena sekolah swasta ini baru saja didirikan 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan tetsuya tahun ini menginjak dilantai kelas 1SMA.

Sesampainya tetsuya di kelas ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk dipaling belakang pojok kiri dekat dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan outdoor. Tetsuya pun menduduki kursi itu lalu menghempaskan tasnya diatas meja. Ia lalu mengeluarkan novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin, dan membacanya. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang pemuda jangkung besar dengan mata crimson yang serupa dengan rambutnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian acak-acakan, dan terlihat untaian kalung beliontinkan cinicin sepertinya, pikir tetsuya. Laki-laki jangkung besar itu langsung menuju tempat kuroko. Saat sudah sampai...

"Hoi! Kau minggir, itu tempat dudukku" seru pemuda jangkung itu.

"Ano, kau siapa?"

"Apa? Kau menantangku ya? Lagakmu itu sok keren tahu!"

"..." tetsuya tidak menanggapinya, ia malah melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hoi! Kau dengar atau tidak?" ia menggebrak meja tetsuya. Tatapan matanya pun tajam, seolah ingin memotong tubuh tetsuya itu.

"Gomen, aku tidak mau. Ini sudah menjadi tempat favoritku dan aku tidak mau pindah! Dan apa kau tak lihat kalau didepanku juga masih ada tempat kosong. Kau duduk saja disitu, duduk dmana saja sama"

"Baiklah tuan bermuka datar!" dari pada semakin kesal menghadapi lelaki bersurai biru muda itu, si pemuda jangkung pun akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di depan tetsuya.

*twitch*

"Aku bukan tuan bermuka datar, tuan jangkung! Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya kesal karena dikatakan 'tuan bermuka datar'.

"Namaku juga bukan tuan jangkung, tuan bermuka datar! Namaku Kagami taiga. Yoroshiku aaa-aaa de-su!"

"tidak usah sok formal!"

"kau ini serba salah semuanya!"

Bel masuk pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Tetsuya dan kagami pun segera memfokuskan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Tetsu, kau dimana? Nii-san mencari mu kemana-mana tapi kau tak pernah ku temukan. Apa kau bisa dengar nii-san tetsu?" suara lirih terdengar dari seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet. Ia sedang termenung diatap sekolah sambil memegang kalung yang bertengger dilehernya. Kalung berinisialkan AS.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Holla ini fic pertama author di fandom kurobas. Author harap semua memaklumi karya author ini. Gomen kalau ceritanya rada aneh..

**So, review please..**

Cerita bakal dilanjut kalau reviewnya cukup, mau dilanjut?


End file.
